


Battle, not The War

by FireLadyMoon



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLadyMoon/pseuds/FireLadyMoon
Summary: We'd fought for the peace. We'd won. Such a nice victory.Yet ever so slightly wrong. It nagged at her every now and again, a feeling in the bones of a seasoned warrior. Did the rest feel, as she did, that the days were growing darker, charred? Or perhaps brighter, glowing like embers. Like the ancient Flame.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Original female character
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	1. A Mysterious Stranger

The whispers drove Bloom insane. With Miss Dowling telling her to concentrate, them making fun of her, she couldn’t do it. 

“It’s not happening.” She let go of the vessel frustrated, “Can you please move on?” The whispers intensified, but no one approached Bloom. She was glad for it because all she could was scream at that at the moment. She wasn’t feeling much positive thoughts even though Dowling was telling her to do so.

She grabbed her things and saw that Dowling was waiting for her near the forest. Fighting the urge to run from her problem she put one foot in front of the other in the direction where Dowling was.  
“It’s only the first day.” To Bloom it sounded like a pretty weak excuse. A first day or not she should be able to do something? Why couldn’t she do shit? 

“I’m either nearly killing everyone, or I can barely light a match.” She had no idea what to do, it was like magic wasn’t even a part of her, just using her instead of other way around.

“You need a clear mind.” So, Dowling kept telling her, Bloom listened, she knew the theory, practice however was impossible. “Distraction can cause magic to be erratic.” With that Dowling turned to go, Bloom fought with herself should she ask. It was eating her from the inside, she had to know for sure.

“Am I a changeling?” It finally left her mouth the bitter question. She had no idea what kind of answer she wanted, yes or no. Which was scarier?

“Where did you hear that?” It was a yes, Bloom was sure of it. As soon as Dowling turned, she knew, the look on her face the surprise, the question.

“My roommate saw me lose control in the forest, had a tough time believing I was from a long-dormant fairy bloodline.” Bloom said her eyes cast forward, partly looking at Dowling partially wanting to run away from this. 

Dowling cleared her throat, obviously uncomfortable with this situation at hand. “Bloom- “

“Would it have been so hard to tell me my parents weren’t my parents?” The teenager interrupted. She was royally pissed off right about now. She was sure that she could lit that thing on fire with what she was feeling right now. Anger, fear, sadness worst of all helplessness. 

Dowling watched Bloom unsure what to say, she never had to have a tough conversation as this one.

“I didn’t want to burden you with too much too quickly.” She finally settled. 

Bloom breathed out a small sardonic laugh. “So instead-“she looked up letting her frustration be known “you let me learn from teenagers,-“ laughing yet again, “the most gentle and reliable sources of information.”  
Dowling knew she was at fault especially with how Bloom was representing it. However, Dowling had hoped that Bloom would not exhibit such power so quickly.

“I’ll admit it was not ideal.” 

“You think?” Bloom asked incredulously her voice breaking at the end.

“Tone.” Dowling admonished, staring at Bloom who in her whole angry frustrated state had a some sense left to look a bit chastened. 

“Do you even know who they are?” Bloom asked a bit more subduedly, really wanting to know. “My real parents.”

“I don’t.” Dowling said defeated, she hated when she didn’t know something. “Which is another reason I didn’t want to tell you.”

“So, what am I supposed to do?” The wind blew rustling the winds around them as Dowling sighed at the question girl posed. What was there to do? Aside from Dowling searching for answers that she had no idea where to even start looking, there was only one thing Bloom could do. Even if she wasn’t going to like it.

“You come to class every day. You focus. You learn. You grow.” Dowling was calm, but to Bloom it sounded so empty. She knew she needed to all those things, this was one of the reasons she came here, but she wanted to know who she was. How could she focus if she had no idea where she came from. “Eventually the answer will come.” Headmistress offered her a small smile as she left. With a small in take of breath Bloom took a half step forward as if she was going to say something, ask a new question, but she changed her mind. 

Knowing there is actually nothing to say or ask, she turned around with a sigh. 

“Cryptic and vague, just like everything else in this place.” Bloom started to walk away from the stone circle hitting the dirt as she did, so far in her thoughts she was that she almost didn’t hear it.

“Headmistress Dowling has that effect on most students.” It was a low, even voice that said that. Bloom turned her head right, apprehensive as she has never heard this person. On a big block of stone sat a woman. Dressed as she had just been to some biker’s club, worn out jeans with high black army boots. Bloom could not see her shirt clearly as she had one leg up to her chest and was leaning on it. 

Her black hair was tied in a high ponytail revealing longish face, very thin with a strong jaw. There was something about how calmly she sat there, like she had no care in the world. Bloom had not noticed her before; she must have come when she had been talking to Dowling.

“Are you talking to me?” Bloom asked after she had looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the woman. Most students were already leaving, Dowling was talking to a few other in the other direction. 

“Yeap, you are currently the only one complaining how mysterious she is.” The stranger answered leaning her towards right as if she was assessing Bloom. Shifting a bit uncomfortable with this whole set up. She had no idea what were the norms here, was this yet another student, a staff? 

“Aren’t you cold?” Bloom asked as a cold wind swept the place, swinging the ponytail left and right. The woman had no coat on her, even she checkered shirt was rolled up at the sleeves. She had to be at least tiny bit cold. 

“Not really, place I came from has summers that are colder than this.” She shrugged her shoulders, before patting the spot next to her. Bloom glanced at her hand and then back to her not sure what to do. “Come sit with me.” The woman said gently, but Bloom could hear the subtle command in there. She was not stupid, but she also didn’t want to risk being with an unknown person in an unknown world.

“Uh… yeah -“Bloom moved back waving her hand behind her “I have to go, I have classes you heard what Miss Dowling said and besides my friends are waiting for me…”

“You don’t have classes now, it is a free period for all 1st years, also I think your friends,” She looked over Bloom’s shoulder giving her a coy smile, “Are leaving without you. Come now, sit.” 

This woman knew so much. How did she know, should she ask? Dare she ask? Dowling while a mystery was known to her, she as a headmistress would not hurt her, but this stranger… Bloom looked at her, her right cheek turned to her, there very faintly was a long scar. Most would not notice it but coming so close to her sitting there, Bloom could see it clearly.

“I got it during an assault up north. I was lucky to have a healing fairy with me, otherwise I might have lost my right cheek.” Bloom looked quickly away, putting her hands between her knees looking down at the floor.  
“So, what’s your name kiddo?” The stranger asked, moving her leg so she could lean forward her elbows on both of her legs, while looking back at Bloom.

“Bloom, I thought you knew everything that goes around in this place.” Bloom said looking over at her again. Moving her eyes all over her face Bloom could tell that she was close to Dowling in age. There were signs of her age, but also, she somehow still looked pretty young. Perhaps it was moisturizing. Bloom looked away again so she wouldn’t laugh in her face.

“I don’t, but I did go to Alfia long time ago. So, I know that fairies get a free period after a stone circle exercise.” Bloom felt foolish to try such a blatant lie minutes before, if this was common knowledge what else was? “She doesn’t know either.”  
“What?” Bloom asked her head snapping back to the woman. Has she missed a part of conversation?

“Headmistress. Adults tend to act like they know everything. It is a curse of getting older. But we don’t know everything. It annoyed me as a teenager. My parents, teachers all the other grown up in my life. If it bugged me I can’t imagine what it is doing to you.”  
Bloom froze, this woman, she knew. There was only one explanation for such words. She had to know something.

“What do you mean?”

“You a changeling? Not being told? I heard you just now when you told Dowling. It must suck.”

“Suck?” Bloom laughed, she looked at the woman who was simply looking at her. There was no pity, no sadness, this woman felt nothing of sorts for her condition, her fate. “Yes it sucks, not knowing who your parents are. Why did this happen, who took me, from where?” Bloom was basically yelling at this point. She didn’t care if students were anywhere near them. Luck, however, was on her side, there was no one near to hear her screams, her frustrated yells that echoed in the forest.  
“Exactly Dowling’s point. Had she told you about being a changeling you would ask all these questions. Questions no one yet has an answer. You see what I mean when I say we like to pretend to know everything.” This time the woman gave Bloom a small comforting smile. Bloom stared at her for what felt the longest time, trying to find any trace of deceit. 

“Everybody says bad things about changelings. What does that mean for me?” 

“Last time there was a changeling Bloom, it didn’t go well. The fairies are special, powerful. If raised incorrectly, if raised on hate, and fear, violence… they learn no control. They were used as a sort of a weapon on First world.” The stranger said as she intertwined her finger taking a deep breath looking as if she was reliving a memory. 

Bloom felt something was stuck in her throat at the mention of being a weapon. Her parents scream echoed in her head, she had almost killed them that night. Her mother still wore her scares everyday and it reminded Bloom just how dangerous she really was.  
“However, that is not you Bloom.” Stranger took one of Bloom’s hand snapping her back to the reality. “You grew up in a loving home. With bearing parents, but the ones who would do anything for you even let you come to a place they have never seen before if that was your wish. Who put you there we do not know, but they put you in a good home. Take some comfort in that kiddo until we figure everything else.”

“You will help?” She nodded at Bloom, giving her yet another smile and a pat on the hand. 

“Of course I will. Take care Bloom.” She got up and started to walk away into the forest.

“Wait!” Bloom called jumping on her feet. The woman stopped turning her head a bit. “Can I ask two questions?”

“Shoot.” The woman said only turning her head a bit so she could watch Bloom from the corner of her eye. The leaves rustled between them, others long gone already. Bloom stood there watching the woman and the forest. Forest it seemed like it was waiting to swallow the woman if she moved even one more step.

“What is your name? What is your element?” Bloom was pretty sure she was a mind fairy, but she had to be sure. Could mind fairies mess with someone’s mind?

“You can call me Alessia and I never said I was a fairy.” The woman laughed and stepped into the forest. With two steps Bloom could no longer see her, but could definitely hear her laugh echoing until it stopped.  
“Not a fairy.” Bloom mumbled, “What was she then?”


	2. Old friends

Steps echoed on the floor of the fairy hall, they were heavy, confident. There was no hesitation to where they wanted to go. Most of the residents were either in the dorms or in class, the small percentage that weren’t stayed cleared of the person making those steps.

The steps, one might wrongly assume, that they belonged to a man, they would naturally be wrong. Not only was it a woman making them, it was a woman of a known standing in Otherworld. Alessia ignored the hurried students who moved out of the way, greeting those who chose to stay and nod her way. Not even in those moments had she slowed her pace. She had somewhere to be, a certain fairy to see.

As she entered the administrative wing Alessia could feel the subtle change in the air around her. Alfia was a happy wonderful place, where fairies and specialists came to train and learn. To untrained person administrative wing felt the same, not to her. She could feel the subtle traces of worry, anxiousness, of the things better be left in the dark where they belong.

Entering the Headmistresses office, she was greet by a man, unassuming rather unattractive man. A bit taller than she was, with thinning curly reddish hair Farah’s new assistant wasn’t too impressive.

“Headmistress Dowling is busy. She wished not to be disturbed.” He said turning his head to the intruder, thinking it was yet again the new student. He stared at Alessia who challenged him with a raised eyebrow. Callum stared at Alessia silently accepting that challenge. 

Seeing as he had no idea who she was, and how could he know, she didn’t mind him too much. He wasn’t a fairy, nor a specialist and he certainly wasn’t a royalty. It was a bit refreshing even if annoying as her goal was right behind these locked doors.  
“Oh, I think she will make an exception for me.” Alessia said confidently moving up to the doors. She knew Farah must have heard her, so she just kept walking.

“She said…” as Callum was to say again, just as Alessia would have hit the doors they opened letting the woman through. Allowing herself a bit of smugness, at least on the inside she walked straight in not even pausing to close the doors.  
“You know-“ the woman inside said as she raised her hand waving it in general direction of the doors. “-you could close the doors behind you one of these days.”

“Whatever for when you do it so elegantly.” Alessia answered. The woman she was speaking to was turned to her with her back on the complete right side of her office. 

The office itself was like a true office of a fantasy novel. A large mahogany table filled with papers and pens, with a coloured glass behind it, walls adorned with shelves filled with books. In the middle of it was a chest that acted as a table with two dark green sofas on the either side of the chest. 

“So what do you think?” Farah asked as she watched the courtyard below. Alessia moved deeper into the room towards Farah. She had noticed Farah was not wearing her dark blue coat anymore leaving her in red turtle neck and dark navy blue skirt that reached her knees. 

Smiling Alessia allowed herself to encircle the fairy’s waist with her arms leaning on her back glancing through the window to see what was Farah so intently watching.

“That I do love watching you teach.” Alessia could practically hear Farah rolling her eyes at her answer. 

“Piece of work you are you know that?” The fairy answered leaning back into the other woman sighing contently. There was a reason she called her, why she needed Alessia to be here with her. It might have been selfish due to Alessia’s position within her kingdom, but Farah would let herself be selfish with this just once. 

“But worth it.” Alessia grinned into her partners shoulder, before moving to kiss her jaw. “I so hate when you wear turtlenecks.” She mumbled into her skin. Farah sighed as she felt the soft lips on her skin, the warm breath spreading over her neck.  
Had it been any other time Farah would allow Alessia to keep kissing her, would have encouraged it even, but anxiousness in her gut didn’t let her enjoy the kiss. 

“Alessia, please.” Alessia stopped at the sound, it was not a positive please she usually gets, this was tired and helpless. 

“I think, she is confused.” Sobering up Alessia knew when to stop. This was weighting heavily on Farah she could see that. No matter the brave front she put on, the knowledgeable powerful fairy still had fears and weaknesses. Not many knew how to deal with that. “She seems like a good kid, inquisitive, open to things, but ultimately scared child looking for answers that no one has.”

There out there in the courtyard was the subject of their conversation, Bloom. An impossible girl, with powers that, according to Farah, were astronomical. 

“That is what I was afraid of.” Farah stated putting her hands over Alessia’s, intwining their fingers together. The two stood like that, two statues close as they could as they watched Bloom hurrying off to her next class, joined by her roommate, Aisha.  
“Everything will be fine Farah, you found her. Nothing happened.” Alessia said turning Farah in her arms so she could look at her in the eyes. She needed to know that what she did was right, she couldn’t have left Bloom in the first world. That would have spelled disaster, they both knew it. 

With Farah having a bit of height on Alessia she leaned her forehead down so they touched as Farah tried to have the confidence Alessia had. Alessia did everything with such tenacity even when they were all younger nothing could waver her. 

“I have missed you.” Alessia whispered, knowing that Farah would hear, but also that she would ignore the words. The only indication that she had heard the words was how her arms tightened around Alessia. Moving her hand from around her waist, Alessia brought her hand to fairy’s face cupping it gently. Opening her eyes Farah moved her head back and smiled at her guest. She could see the well known scars that marred her face. One above her upper lip, faint as the one on her right cheek. Moving her arm Farah gently grabbed the hand that rested on her cheek and kissed the inside of her wrist. 

Alessia sighed at the feeling of the hot lips on her wrist. It was her weakness and Farah knew it very well. She knew just how sensitive her wrist was, but even more so when she was the one touching it. Alessia moved her head down kissing Farah’s cheek that was turned to her, brining her attention back away from the wrist. With the other hand Alessia nudged Farah even closer, making her take a step so that their bodies were now completely touching.

It might have not been the time, but they both needed it after months apart. Farah moved her head so that she could properly kiss her. They both knew what the other one liked, it was so easy to fall in the same routine even after time that they didn’t spend together. Alessia moved her hand, the one Farah was still holding by the wrist, to grab Farah’s neck letting her fingers play in the loose hair at the nape of the neck.

The woman shivered from the simple touch, enjoying the feel of her hands on her, warm mouth that knew just how to kiss her. Moving away, a few small pecks before she kissed her again firmly. Wanting her partner to feel the same Farah moved her hand under her shirt stopping at the left hip where she knew a tattoo was etched in skin. While nothing special, the place did how ever elicit a gasp and a smile into the kiss from Alessia just like Farah knew it would.

Returning to the kiss, Alessia enjoyed the silence of the room, just the two of them. Faintly behind her she thought she heard something, groaning she turned her head towards the doors just to be sure she was wrong.  
There her eyes met a scene she had seen more than a dozen times already. 

“Don’t you two ever knock?” Alessia whined when she saw Saul and Ben standing there smirking. Both men had walked in on the two of them mostly kissing far too many times, mostly because they didn’t knock.  
“Don’t you two ever stop making out?” Saul shot back laughing as Alessia rolled her eyes, giving Farah a quick peck before moving so that she stood next to her. 

“At least that’s all they did this time.” Ben said moving to sit on the sofa. Farah cleared her throat, her hands trying to straighten her blouse more. 

“Thank for a reminder Ben.” Farah said looking at them. “So on to the matter at hand.” 

“Hand indeed.” Soul snicker like a five-year-old as he watched them. Alessia knew what he was aiming at but wanted to see how long it would take Farah to understand. If it had been anyone else, they would probably be missing a few limbs already, but Saul and Ben were those rare exceptions in any world. 

“Saul?” She asked clearly not getting it.

“Hand Farah.” He said glancing down, obviously something near Alessia. Farah tried to see what he was looking at making Alessia chuckle.

“He means your hand, darling. The one under my shirt.” Alessia chuckled as she patted the hidden hand. 

“You are all despicable you know that?” Farah huffed as she moved away from Alessia pulling her hand out of the shirt in the process.

“Please,” Alessia snorted as she followed but unlike Farah who went towards her desk, she went to sit on one of the green couches face the men. “if this is what you are uncomfortable about, I am astounded that you didn’t die when they…”

“Ok I get it.” Farah put her hand up not really needing a reminder of that night. It had been more than 10 years since then and she still felt completely embarrassed even if they were found by their best friends and not anyone else. “Astounded? Since when you use fancy words?” Farah seemed to notice the posh word thrown in there. Sure, she was known to use them here and there, but never in normal everyday conversation.

“She always did when she thought she could impress you with them or get out of trouble.” Saul looked pointedly at Alessia who simply shrugged.

“Truth.” There was no point in denying it, besides the days when she had to woo Farah were long gone, not that fancy words even had any effect on the fairy.

It wasn’t enough that Saul was on their case, Ben to had to say at least something to poke them a bit. It was far too long since they had any sort of quality time together, it would a be a shame to miss such a brilliant opportunity. “Often went to Luna to ask her for more fancy words.” 

Alessia cringed at the mention of her former partner. “Not the proudest moments of my life.” 

“Alright, alright I get it.” Farah tried to get the situation back under the control. They didn’t gather here to reminiscence of times they tried to flirt with each other or walking in on their friends. “Bloom and the Burned one can we get back to that?”  
“Spoil sport.” Alessia said cozying up in the sofa but while she was joking, she also turned serious turning to Farah to see what she had to say.

This was a tough time with two incidents that Farah and everyone else in this room hoped to be unconnected. 

“Look,” Alessia started turning completely serious for a change as she looked at Farah. “The burned one is under sedation, you said you got nothing from his mind. Which mind you was stupid and reckless, especially without another mind fairy support.”  
“I had to know.” Farah said, “I needed to know if it was just one.” Farah put a hand over her mouth as she thought about that monster in the shed that was still locked up. It had been 16 years.

“You needed to know? I get that we all did.” Alessia said standing up. “But you put yourself in harms way. You are alright and we have faced worse, not here to critique or judge because let’s be honest, I would do the same bloody thing and we all know it.”  
“You’d probably get yourself killed.” Ben said with a shrug as he remembered how reckless Alessia tended to be.

“That’s why I always had you with me.” Alessia grinned at him. “In all seriousness, while we hope and believe it to be a fluke… Bloom is a sixteen-year-old.” 

“I know.” Farah was beside herself for having to hear it said out loud.

“We thought of that yes, but until we know more… I have already spread the words among the contacts in Solaria, I know you have also asked around. I really don’t think there is any connection.” Saul sounded so sure, which Alessia thought was good enough for now. 

“We do however, want to keep Bloom and all 16 year old inside. The fact that it was 16 years since that day when all burned ones were thought to be destroyed, and that we find a changeling is a bit unnerving.” The mind fairy said gravely. She leaned on her desk looking over at her friends. 

They have all aged, settled in some sort of way, but they still had the same spirit. This was all Farah needed to get through this. 

“So how long will you stay with us this time?” Ben asked now that they have somewhat closed the whole Bloom, Burned one topic. There was nothing more to be said on it. Farah didn’t want to move it until she is sure about everything, there was nothing they could do for Bloom at the moment. 

“Minimum, the whole year, maximum how long will you need me?” Farah looked at Alessia as if she sprouted another head as she said that.

“How long?” She asked dumbfounded moving away from the desk towards Alessia who was smirking. She entered her 40ties, while she loved her job and making sure everything ran smoothly in Zariya, that however meant little time with Farah, a month here a month there. Now she made everything work she could pass it to someone else. She would still have her rank, her standing, just would have more time for other things and other people that mattered.

“How long do you need me?” Alessia repeated as Farah hugged her out of the blue that they both stumbled back a bit with Saul catching Alessia for the biceps preventing further tumble. 

“What about your sister? And Zariya?” Ben asked amazed at the answer, even Saul who was ecstatic to have Alessia back here with them looked taken aback. 

“Everything taken care of. She has been rooting for this for a long time.” The raven-haired woman said as she took a step back grabbing Farah by the face. “I am staying here as long as you need me. No more traveling, no more months without seeing each other. I think we both deserve that don’t we?” 

“This has to be best news I have heard in a few days.” Farah said leaning her forehead against Alessia’s who chuckled glad to see Farah even tiniest bit relaxed. There was strength in numbers and their numbers just increased. 

Farah couldn’t be more pleased if she tried. She had everyone with her who matter who knew how to deal with situations like these. This was what she wanted from the start, her and Alessia together, Saul and Ben with them running the school protecting the next generation. Alessia had other things she had to do, family things. 

“Please don’t start making out again. Seeing that once today was enough thank you.” Saul said feigning annoyance. He couldn’t be happier with this outcome, Farah deserved to be happy with Alessia. She gave everything to the school and students, it was time somebody took care of her properly.

“Saul, I think it’s time we scadoodle.” Ben said as he started to push Saul out of the office. They would have the time to spend with their friend now, there was no need to hog her this instant. The two women in embrace smiled at their friends’ antiques, but also their tact of leaving them alone or lack of it anyway.

“Wait,” Alessia frowned looking towards the doors that were already closed with two men no where in sight. “who the hell says scadoodle anymore?” 

Farah laughed as she pulled the other woman down on sofa next to her. “Obviously only Ben. Come now, tell me what you have been doing since we last talked. How come your sister let you off the hook?” 

Settling down, Alessia pulled Farah’s leg over her own as she held them by the knees as to not slip off and started her story. It was not as interesting as she wanted it to be, but Farah listened to it anyway. She always did, no matter the topic the story, Farah loved listening Alessia talk. 

Just the same Alessia loved watching Farah in her element, teaching. That however, would have to wait until Farah had another class to teach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have some interaction between old friends. I didn't put established relationship in the tags, but it is and has been going for time. When we do get more info in the next season I will probably do a prequel how they actually, met and ended up together. There will be some explanations of that during the story, but how you will have to wait and see. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
